BeastWithinProductions extras part 2
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Following Part 1. This one will just have songs that were edited out or may appear in the future.


**BeastWithinProductions Extras Part 2**

**For this next part I'm just going to do songs that may appear in some future stories.**

**Tifa: ** Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor

Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore

**Leon & Tifa:** And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

**Tifa: **For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

**Leon: **Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

**Both:** And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

**Leon: **For me it happens all the time

**Both: **It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

**Leon: **woah woaaah.

**Both:** Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

**Tifa:** It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

**Leon:** And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

**Both: **And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

**Tifa: **Ooo, baby, I need you now

**Hank: **I am a man of constant sorrow

I've seen trouble all my day.

I bid farewell to old Kentucky

The place where I was born and raised.

**Bill,Boomhuaer, and Dale:**The place where he was born and raised

**Hank: **For six long years I've been in trouble

No pleasures here on earth I found

For in this world I'm bound to ramble

I have no friends to help me now.

**Bill,Boomhauer, and Dale:** He has no friends to help him now

**Hank:**It's fare thee well my old lover

I never expect to see you again

For I'm bound to ride that northern railroad

Perhaps I'll die upon this train.

**Bill, Boomhuaer, and Dale: **Perhaps he'll die upon this train.

**Hank: **You can bury me in some deep valley

For many years where I may lay

Then you may learn to love another

While I am sleeping in my grave.

**Bill,Bommhuaer, and Dale:** While he is sleeping in his grave.

**Hank: **Maybe your friends think I'm just a stranger

My face you'll never see no more.

But there is one promise that is given

I'll meet you on God's golden shore.

**Bill,Bommhauer, and Dale: **He'll meet you on God's golden shore.

**Shikamaru: **If I never knew you

If i never felt this love

I would have no inkling of

How precious life can be

And if I never held you

I would never have a clue

How at last I'd find in you

The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear

Full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear

In your eyes

So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

**Mila Rose: **I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night

But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you

**Shikamaru: **There's no moment I regret

**Mila Rose: **If i never felt this love

**Shikamaru: **Since the moment that we met

**Mila Rose:**I would have no inkling of

**Shikamaru: **If our time has gone too fast

**Mila Rose: **How precious life can be...

**Shikamaru: **I've lived at last...

"I can't leave you" said Mila Rose

"You never will." Replied Shikamaru." No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you forever."

**Shikamaru:** And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life threw

Empty as the sky

**Mila Rose: **Never knowing why

**Both: **Lost forever

If I never knew you

**Knuckles: **Why should I worry?

Tell me

Why should I care?

Say I may not have a dime oh

**Knuckles & Rouge:** But we got street saviore faire

Why Should we worry?

**Knuckles, Rouge, and Vector: ** Why should we care?

We may not have a dime

But we got street savior faire

**Mighty:** Why should we worry?

Why should we care?

It's just the beat-bop you-lation

And we got street saviore

**All: ** The rhythm of the city

But once you get it down

Then you can own this town

You can wear the crown

Why should we worry?

Why should we care?

It's just the do-whop-youlation

And we've got street saviore

Why should we worry?

Why should we care?

And even when we cross that line

We got street savoire faire

**Mario: **I hardly think I'm qualified

To come across all sanctified

I just don't cut it with the cherubim

**Sonic: **what are you talking about

**Mario: **There again they're on their knees

Being worshipped is a breeze

Which rather suits us in the interim

**Mario: **Interim, interim, it's me and him

It's tough to be a God

Tread where mortals have not trod

Be deified when really you're a sham

Be an object of devotion

Be the subject of psalms

**Sonic: **It's a rather touching notion

All those prayers and those salaams

**Mario: **And who am I to bridle if I'm forced to be an idol

If they say that I'm a God, that's what I am

What's more, if we don't comply

With the locals' wishes

I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed

**Sonic:**Yes, you have a really good point there

So let's be Gods, the perks are great

**Mario: **Yeah

**Sonic: **El Dorado on a plate

Local feelings should not be rebuffed

**Mario: **Never rebuff, never rebuff the local feeling, no my friend

**Both: **It's tough to be a God

But if you get the people's nod

Count your blessings, keep them sweet, that's our advice

Be a symbol of perfection

Be a legend, be occult

Take their praise, take a collection

As the multitudes exalt

**Sonic: **Don a supernatural habit

**Mario: **We'd be crazy not to grab it

**Sonic: **You got it

**Both:**So sign up two new Gods for paradise

Paradise

**Kiganjo:** I hate company

The thought of someone sitting next to me's a bore

I hate company

Even making conversation is a choir

I hate company

Be it two for tea or fifty at a ball

I hate company

I hate company

Simply can't abide society at all

The thought of all the silly chatter necessary

When you climb the social ladder gives me worry

Get together's give me pause

I'm an introvert because

I hate company

I simply HATE COMPANY

**Ukitake & Shunsui:** He hates company

**Kiganjo: **The 'How are you's and 'What do ya do' gives me a pain

**Ukitake & Shunsui:** He hates company

**Kiganjo: **Of all the shaking hands and smiling I'll abstain

**Ukitake & Shunsui:** He hates company

**Kiganjo: **Whether I'm the host or the invited guest

**Ukitake & Shunsui:** He hates company

**Kiganjo: **I hate company

Don't invite me I'm a certifiable PEST!

I hate company

If your company I'll hate you with the rest

**Ukitake & Shunsui: **He hates company

**Kiganjo: **I hate company

**Ukitake & Shunsui: **Don't invite him he's a certifiable pest

**Kiganjo: **I HATE COMPANY!

**Ukitake & Shunusi: **He hates company

**Kiganjo: **Being alone is best

**And that was all for now, I hope you all enjoyed it. The next story I'm uploading will be one I've been waiting to upload for a long time now, and I hope some of you will come on the journey with me.**


End file.
